Decade and DiEnd : The Future All Love (TFAL)
by Dragon World
Summary: The Future of the 10ths haven't begun, but now it has! Daiki's Son, OC/Shiro Daiki/DiEnd, Tsukasa's Son, OC/TJ Kadoya/Decade fight against the new DaiShocker Leader, the Nightmare Sapion.


**Treasure 01 : DiEnd!**

**Daiki Kaito has gained his own succesor, Daiki Shiro, will he be able to use the Power of DiEnd?**

**[Kokonotsu no sekai to omote to ura..] Shiro rolls under a blast shot by a Fangire, then shoots at it himself.**

**[Doko datte shusseki kanou dakara..] Shiro opens a treasure chest and stuffs the treasures inside in his bag.**

**[Gokujou no emono ga iru basho nara..] DiEnd looks down from the top of a building, covered by the shadows.**

**[Ton de yuku sa…] Shiro pulls out a card and everyone around him widens their eyes when the see the card.**

**[Hyouteki ni kimeta Treasure hoka no..] Shiro slides the card into the DiEnd Driver Gun, then loads it up, *****KAMEN RIDE…*******

**[Dare ni mo watasanai..] Shiro walks forward while flames surround the ground around him.**

**[Sagashidashita sono shukan ni…] Shiro lifts the DiEnd Driver to the sky, about to fire with the DiEnd Driver's tune going off.**

**[Nerai wo sadamete!] Shiro fires the gun and the sparks fly through the air.**

**[Kono sekai Kagayakeru tsuyosa no subete wo..] Shiro changes to DiEnd and shoots at the Fangires.**

**[Kono de te tsukameba..] DiEnd shoots the air, he speed kicks at Dark Kabuto and Saga**

**[Nani ka ga karate..] DiEnd rolls under a giant dragon and uses the "Treasure Shot" attack to finish it off.**

**[Kono yabou..] Shiro shoots the DiEnd Transformation Blast at a teen that had transformed into Dark Kabuto.**

**[Hateshinaku tamatama dekake..] DiEnd walks forward as energy is absorbed into the DiEnd Driver.**

**[Hitotsu nokorazu..] DiEnd runs forward as the Music begins to end.**

**[****TREASURE SNIPER!****] DiEnd shot the Title Screen out of the DiEnd Driver, *D-D-D-DIEND!***

* * *

Daiki Shiro was walking home from school, with his school friend, Nakarai Shizuka, "Baka! Baka! Dou-chan Baka!" he remembered his dad lost the Big Machine Treasure from losing a fight. "Well..At least I can find it on my turn!" Shiro was confident to find the Big Machine Treasure that his father had lost, "Deimo...The 'Treasure' is the greatest prize, right?" Shizuka said, trying to impress Shiro. "I'm impressed...Not..." Shiro walked forward and Shizuka sighed, "Why didn't that work?" she asked herself, but this was treasure finding time! Shiro smirked, it was time to get some treasure, without treasure, he wouldn't be able to get a fresh day. Shizuka was pleased by treasure time, she gets to flirt with Shiro whenever she likes, she could even get a kiss, but she needs to be sneaky since Shiro isn't interested in love-smooch stuff. Shiro looked up and saw a giant skull headed ship with many tentacles on the side, a slender body, and many cannons, "Looks like Treasure Time has come to a pause." Shiro said, Shizuka started to be sad, she lost her chance. "Shizuka, stay here!" Shiro ordered, Shizuka widened her eyes as Shiro ran towards the ship's landing place, "SHIRO-KUN!" Shizuka shouted, but Shiro ignored and kept going, "Special Delivery, DaiShocker!" he was angered, his father had been tricked by the DaiShocker many times, but he was going to end DaiShocker once and for all.

* * *

Shiro rolled under Fangire shots, then pulled out a pistol and shoots at them himself. "Time to get serious with this!" Shiro dodged a bunch of Orphenoch slashes, he then kicked one of them in the face. "Never thought I'd have to use this." said Shiro, he pulled out a gun with blue stripes over a black and silver design, and the blaster was a bit more square then any other guns. Shiro pulled out a card that had an armored warrior in it, his helmet was black with the visor shielded by 8 blue card shaped particles, he slid the card into the gun and loaded it, ***KAMENRIDE~*** Shiro lifted the gun and pointed the front half to the air, "**Henshin!**" he pulled the trigger in 40 seconds after he called that out, * **DI - END! *** energy flew into the air, the energy changed into red, green, and sky blue versions of the suit, the copies of the suit went inside of Shiro, forming a grey version of the suit without the 8 particles on the visor. 8 blue glowing card particles appeared in the sky and smashed themselves into the helmet, becoming the visor shields, the grey . "_So...I guess your DiEnd, huh? Well tough luck for you, your gonna be my dinner!_" the Orphenoch said, angering 'DiEnd' muchly, DiEnd grabbed the Orphenoch's arm and threw him into a wall, "Remember : The one thing I hate the **most** is **my** **freedom** being taken away from **me**!" DiEnd shouted, "Now I'm gonna end you quickly." he placed another card into the gun and loaded it, ***KAMENRIDE ~ SAGA! IXA! DARK KIVA!**** ARC! REY!*** the Five side Riders of 'Kamen Rider Kiva' appeared in front of the Fangires and fought them. ***KAIXA! DELTA! PSYGA! ORGA!*** the four side Riders of 'Kamen Rider 555/Kamen Rider Faiz' appeared and fought the Orphenochs. "Alright, who's next?" DiEnd looked up to see DaiShockers coming down from their ship, ***ATTACKRIDE ~ CLOCK UP!*** DiEnd moved super quickly and punched at the DaiShocker soldiers, the insane out-dated villains flew through the air in slow motion, ***ATTACKRIDE ~ BLAST!*** DiEnd fired a beam into the soldiers and caused them to explode brightly. "Alright then...Special Delivery!" DiEnd loaded another card into the gun, ***KAMENRIDE ~ CAUCASAUS!*** Caucasaus appeared in front of DiEnd and fought against the Worm surrounding him, "Kamen Rider DiEnd...You are needed to stop Decade..." a voice from behind said, coming from a man wearing a brown coat, silver hat, black glasses, and a white buisness shirt under, he disappeared into a strange portal and left only a card. The card flew off the mountain top to DiEnd's hand, the DiEnd Driver started to glow rainbowic colors, ***FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ D-D-D-DIEND!*** the energy in the DiEnd Driver went off the charts, a cyclone of energy cards was formed for a courseway for the blast, "Hmph.." DiEnd shot and the blast was gigantic, it crushed the enemies completely as the Riders fighting them disappeared and DiEnd became Shiro again.

* * *

Shizuka ran over to Shiro and hugged him tightly, "Shiro-kun, are you ok?!" she asked, Shiro was confused, didn't she see what he had just done? Well, she did, but she didn't really think that was him in the suit, but it was sadly. Shizuka was amazed, and hugged Shiro, "Shiro-kun, you're amazing!" Shizuka admired, Shiro looked at the DiEnd Driver closely.

* * *

Shiro took a walk through a strange factory, something was suspicious about it, and he needed to know what. A glass fang passed his dodge, the edge of the blade shattered into pieces once the wall was hit, "OW!" a factory worker said, Shiro knew that worker wasn't human from the Glass Fang, "Fangire, eh? Well..." Shiro pulled out the DiEnd Driver and shot at the Factory Worker whom changed into a Blood Wolf Fangire, "_RAH!_" the BW Fangire jumped towards Shiro, * **KAMENRIDE ~ DI - END! *** Shiro fired the spark at the BW Fangire and flung the beast back, giving him enough time to change to DiEnd and summon Ohja. DiEnd knew DaiShocker's ship had to be around here, ***FINAL VENT!*** Ohja quickly finished off the Fangires that the workers in the factory were known as and disappeared into the DiEnd Driver. "DaiShocker!" DiEnd saw the DaiShip fly through the air, blasting the factory at the same time. DiEnd jumped out of the factory onto the DaiShip, shooting on the top of it and jumping into the hangar.

* * *

DiEnd was fighting through DaiShocker Soldiers and shooting at control panels to get passed the security breach. ***ATTACKRIDE ~ ILLUSION!*** DiEnd disappeared and reappeared at the main control room of the DaiShocker Ship. DiEnd looked up at the throne, the main controls of the DaiShocker ship were all controlled by it's great leader, the chair revealed a man in a grey hoodie, red jeans, grey shoes, and black facemask was sitting in the throne. "Nani? Koji?" DiEnd was surprised, but the Great Leader Koji jumped out of the Throne and threw DiEnd out the window before changing into a Nightmare Sapion and jumping out of the ship, a Sapion is a dark creature who can kill even it's own kind in seconds. "_DiEnd, do you think you really stand a chance against me?!_" The Nightmare Sapion asked DiEnd, who was trying to get up, "Of course I can!" DiEnd shot at the Nightmare Sapion, but the Dark Beast ignored the sparks flying from his body and charged towards him, "_Well then, let me show you why you can't!_" the Nightmare Sapion grabbed DiEnd by the face and threw the gunner into a building before blasting it with a Dark Energy blast, causing the entire building and the two buildings around it to explode, DiEnd fell to the ground as soon as the explosion cleared into smoke. "My turn!" DiEnd pulled out the Final Attack Card and placed it into the DiEnd Driver, * **FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ D-D-D-DIEND! *** DiEnd was readying the Treasure shot as the Nightmare Sapion readied another Dark Energy blast, they both fired at the same time and caused a Beam Clash, "_I...am superior to you, and ALL YOU DAMN BASTARD HUMANS!_" the Nightmare Sapion inpulsed more energy into the beam, then the Beam Clash was won by the Nightmare Sapion, meaning to DiEnd being hit by a massive blast and launched into the air, he landed in a beach, specifically in the ocean of the beach. DiEnd reverted to Shiro and clenched his fist, his clothes were as wet as a fish could ever be, his hair flopped all over his face, "DaiShocker...I...Will not fail..." he oathed as Koji appeared in front of him, laughing sinisterly, "You think you can defeat us? _Just try!_" Koji changed to Nightmare Sapion and slashed at Shiro, who dodged and tried to shoot him with the DiEnd Driver, but his gun was knocked away by the beast and he was punched into the sand, "Ugh!" Shiro coughed a bit from the water he had swallowed, the Nightmare Sapion grabbed him and punched him in the face, knocking Shiro back three steps then back into the sand. "_I told you...You would never win!_" The Nightmare Sapion said, he then held up his sword, but a voice interrupted his laugh, "**Oi! Your terror ends here!**" the tune that the voice spoke with sounded familiar to the Sapion, "_Nani? Den-O?!_" the Nightmare Sapion guessed, "**Wrong!**" an energy blast hit him in the back, revealing the one who had spoken, "**Kamen Rider Zeldios!**" he role called, then 'Zeldios' jumped into the air and slashed at the Nightmare Sapion, "**DiEnd! Take care of the DaiShocker Ship! I'll take this guy from here!**" Zeldios ordered, Shiro nodded, "I'll leave the rest to you then." Shiro left toward the DaiShocker Ship, the DaiGazer, and jumped into it, "_STOP RIGHT THERE YOU~_" the Nightmare Sapion was slashed back by Zeldios, "**YOSHA****! Ikuze, Momotaros!**" Zeldios shouted, a bright red light entered his body and his armor changed to the Den-O Sword Form armor, Zeldios Sword Form held his sword to the air, "**Ore...Sanjuu!**" he shouted before battling the Nightmare Sapion, ***FULL CHARGE!*** Zeldios threw away the KingPass and held his DenSaber closely, "**Hissatsu Attack, RAINBOW GIRI!**" Zeldios slashed through the Nightmare Sapion and watched as Koji disappeared, but he didn't know that the Nightmare Sapion survived that attack, "**Well..I guess we'll leave the rest to DiEnd...That Thief Bastard's gonna get all the credit!**" Zeldios left into a Red KingLiner and railed off.

* * *

DiEnd shot at the controls again, the Nightmare Sapion (Beaten up by Zeldios) was looking for him in the Hangar, but he luckily found DiEnd pointing his gun toward him. "_You think you've won? Oh you have won, not even yet! RAAAAAAHHHHH!_" the Nightmare Sapion began to glow bright red, "_**Chou...HENSHIN!**_" the Nightmare Sapion transformed, the black began to change to gold as the Red changed to black, and the black aura changed to red, Super Nightmare Sapion scratched at DiEnd, getting the upper hand.

Super Nightmare Sapion and DiEnd fought through the DaiGazer, "**So...THIS IS WHAT THE ULTIMATE POWER FEELS LIKE?!**" the SNS asked itself, DiEnd tried to punch at the beast, but the Nightmare Sapion punched him in the stomach and threw him into a wall. DiEnd dehenshined and fell to the ground, Shiro wasn't gonna really last long, "Damn it!" Shiro needed to think of a plan, but all there was there was a cart, cash register, and a Suitcase with the DiEnd symbol on it, wait...Suitcase with the DIEND SYMBOL ON IT?! Shiro tried to grab it, but the Nightmare Sapion (Super Form) grabbed his legs and threw him into the wall again. "I guess you don't see it do you?" Shiro began, "Just remember : The one thing I hate more than anything is my freedom being taken from me!" Shiro placed the DiEnd Card into the DiEnd Driver, ***KamenRide ~*** Shiro spinned the DiEnd Driver before aiming it at the Nightmare Sapion, "**Henshin!**" he fired and the energy particles hit the Nightmare Sapion, *** DI -** **END!** * Shiro changed to DiEnd and punched at the Nightmare Sapion, dodging his attacks and rolling under him, catching the suitcase, he opened it up and saw a K-Touch in it, except there was more Cyan and the DiEnd Systemization. "My new treasure has been found!" DiEnd smirked and began to press away, *** G4! - RYUGA! - ORGA! - GLAIVE! - YABUKI! - CAUCASAUS! - ARC! - SKULL! - FINAL KAMENRIDE ~ DIEND! *** DiEnd began to glow brightly, a replica of the DiEnd card appeared on his helmet, attaching to it and turning the blue on the chestplate, legs, and sides to silver, the solar pad plates on the chestplate changed to eight cards of G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Yabuki, Caucasaus, Arc, and Skull. "A Very Special Sercvice today!" DiEnd shouted, placing a card into the DiEnd Driver, ***ATTACKRIDE ~ GEKIJOUBAN!*** the Eight Riders that were mentioned by the K-Touch appeared by DiEnd's side. "**Oh...Crap...**" the Nightmare Sapion was outnumbered by far, he growled loudly and charged towards the Nine GekiJouban Riders, the GekiJouban warriors fought against the Nightmare Sapion, but DiEnd and Skull were beast mode, they kicked and shot at the Dark Beast like crazy, the Sapion couldn't even move by the time the attacking was over, "**My...**_Body..._**Is...**_Mal..._**Functioning...**_Must..._**Save...**_Legacy!_** RAAAAAHH**_!_" the Nightmare Sapion sparked from Super Form and Normal Form many times, ***Final AttackRide ~ D-D-D-DIEND! SKULL ~ MAXIMUM DRIVE! WAKE UP! MAXIMUM RIDER POWER! EXCEED CHARGE! FINAL VENT! FINISH STRIKE G-4!*** the GekiJouban Riders commensed their final attacks, DiEnd, G4, Arc, and Glaive blasted at the Nightmare Sapion as the other Five Rider Kicked or slashed at it, causing a major explosion. "_Well done_." Shiro english talked, "Chao!" he said goodbye to the 8 Riders who had disappeared, turning to normal as they went faded from the ground.

* * *

Shiro was right away from the door, but his foot was grabbed by a red gloved hand, "Koji!" Shiro tried to kick the hand off, but he was being pulled down, ***ATTACKRIDE ~*** the DiEnd Driver was blasted out of his hand by then surviving Nightmare Sapion. "_DiEnd! YOU WILL PAY...FOR EVERY MARK OF PAIN...ON MY BODY!_" The Nightmare Sapion escaped the crashed ship and punched Shiro into the sand, "_Daiki Shiro...Time to die..._" he grabbed Shiro's throat and threw him into the air, a beam hit the Sapion back, "I don't think so..." a voice said, it was a teen who wore a black jacket, black jeans, dirty blonde hair, and grey shoes, "_Who are you?_" the Nightmare Sapion asked the teen walking toward him, "My name is Kadoya Tsukasa Junior, but you can call me TJ, remember that." the teen introduced himself, "Or, me and my father mostly known for saying this...Sore tode ni Kamen Rider ga...Iboedo Ke! (I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider...Remember that!)" TJ shouted, he placed a silver buckle on his waist with symbols surrounding a red crystal, the 9 on the sides and bottom are from Kuuga to Kiva, and on the top a symbol with a visor surrounded by black lines, TJ placed a Card in the buckle he had opened up with the side bars that had a handle, and three crystals going opposite directions of the way the straps flew out, the three crystal colors were red, blue, and green. * **KamenRide ~ *** TJ grabbed the sides of the buckle and was about to push them in, "**Henshin!**" he shouted before shoving the sides into the buckle, * **DECADE! *** energy particles flew onto TJ, creating a grey body suit with a center full of armor, the body suit sides were as grey as a zombie, red energy cards fly into the helmet and attach, changing the sides of grey to a magenta body suit, the grey in the center of the legs changed to white as the rear end cover stayed black, the eyes and horn glew brightly, the horn changed to yellow and the eyes changed to green. 'Decade' charged towards the Nightmare Sapion and jump kicked him, "I'm stronger then I look ya know!" Decade punched the Nightmare Sapion in the stomach many times, he grabbed the Ride Booker from the side of his belt and changed it to Sword Mode before slashing away at the Dark Beast.

"Daiki!" Decade kicked back the Sapion before pulling out the Decade K-Touch, Shiro pulled out the DiEnd K-Touch and buttoned away, *** KUUGA! - AGITO! - G4! - RYUKI! - RYUGA! - FAIZ! - ORGA! - BLADE! - GLAIVE! - HIBIKI! - YABUKI! - KABUTO! - CAUCASAUS! - DEN-O! - KIVA! - ARC! - SKULL! - FINAL KAMENRIDE - FINAL KAMENRIDE - DECADE- DI END! *** Shiro placed the DiEnd K-Touch and changed to DiEnd Complete Form immediately, the DiEnd Driver appeared in his hand and he pulled out the GekiJouban Card, Decade changed to his own Complete Form and slid the Ride Booker onto the side of his belt, * **ULTIMATE! - SHINING! - SURVIVE! - BLASTER! - KING! - ARMED! - HYPER! - LINER! - EMPEROR! ~ FINAL KAMENRIDE ~ A-A-A-A-ALL RIDERS! / ATTACKRIDE ~ GEKIJOUBAN! *** the 9 previous GekiJouban and Heisei Riders appeared by the sides of the two Rider Card wielders. "Daiki!" Decade shouted, "Oi!" DiEnd shouted to the Nightmare Sapion, "**What?**" the Nightmare Sapion asked, DiEnd and Decade charged forward, followed by the other Riders beside them. "**Ikuzo Minna!**" The Nightmare Sapion challenged, the 11 Riders charged towards the Nightmare Sapion, ready to fight.

* * *

**(PLAY SONG : TREASURE SNIPER! YEAH! :D!)**

DiEnd fired at the Nightmare Sapion before rolling under him and shooting his back, "Ikuzo!" Decade jumped over DiEnd and slashed at the Nightmare Sapion before pulling out a Final Attack Ride Card. * **FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ K-K-K-K-KIVA! *** Decade and Kiva growled as their blades glew brightly, they then slashed at the Nightmare Sapion and made sparks fly from his body, * **FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ DEN - O! *** a golden track appeared between Den-O and Decade, they both jumped on it and rode it, then slashed at the Nightmare Sapion, causing the Dark Beast to spark a bit, * **FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ K-K-K-K-KABUTO! *** Kabuto and Decade held their blades and fired a massive beam at the Nightmare Sapion, flinging him back into a mountainside and into the sand. ***FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ H-H-H-HIBIKI! *** Hibiki and Decade charged forward as flames engulged their blades, they both slashed at the Nightmare Sapion before Hibiki jumped out of the way for Blade King Form to walk in, ***FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ B-B-B-BLADE! *** Blade and Decade charged forward through energy cards before slashing at the Dark Beast before backflipping, giving DiEnd a chance to shoot at the Dark Beast muchly, ***FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ D-D-D-DIEND! *** DiEnd fired a beam at the Nightmare Sapion and loaded it again, he used the Treasure Shot and the other GekiJouban Riders used their final attacks on the Nightmare Sapion, the Dark Beast was straightly flung into the air, *** FINAL ****ATTACKRIDE ~ D-D-D-DECADE! / WAKE UP FEVER! / FULL CHARGE! / MAXIMUM RIDER POWER, RIDER KICK! / *Drumming Tune* / ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH! /** **EXCEED CHARGE! / FINAL VENT! / *AGITO BELT TUNE* / *KUUGA HENSHIN TUNE* *** the 10 Heisei Riders jumped into the sky, kicking into the Nightmare Sapion, "**SUPER RIDER KICK!**" the Riders shouted, their feet jabbed into the Nightmare Sapion and started to spark him up, * **FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ G-G-GEKI - JOU-BAN! *** DiEnd aimed to finish it off, the 9 GekiJouban Riders were absorbed into the powering up Blast. DiEnd fired a giant beam towards the Nightmare Sapion,

** KUUGA! **

**AGITO! **

**RYUKI! **

**FAIZ!**

**BLADE!**

**HIBIKI!**

**KABUTO!**

**DEN-O!**

**KIVA!**

**FINAL ATTACKRIDE**

**H-H-HEI - SEI!**

Riders were absorbed into his feet, he kicked into the card portals and it jabbed into the Nightmare Sapion, Decade backflipped as the Nightmare Sapion exploded. DiEnd and Decade both dehenshined as the smoke cleared, "_Well...We are finished.._" Shiro english talked, TJ smirked as they walked into a World Portal.

**(SONG OVER!)**

* * *

**Kamen Rider DiEnd, Daiki Shiro, and Kamen Rider Decade, Kadoya Tsukasa J-UUUU-nior! Kaganeru sai masen!**

**! Alpha Sentai Zyukenger : Episode 1 !**

**Kirinai Zoro : ZyukenRed! *ALPHA ICHIGOU!***

**Zodai Shun : ZyukenBlue! *ALPHA NIGOU!***

**Watanabe Jiro : ZyukenGreen! *ALPHA SANGOU!***

**Nago Korra : ZyukenYellow! *ALPHA YONGOU!***

**Mihan Mimiko : ZyukenPink! *ALPHA GOGOU!***

"**Zore kake nai mugen Jyuken no dose! (Protection of the Earth will be continued by the strength and power of the Jyuken Warriors!)**"

"**Alpha Sentai...ZYUKENJAA!**"

***Henshin Dare na Sai!* ~ *Zyuken Change Dare na Sai!***

***TRANSFER TIME!* ~ *ICHIGOU ~CHANGE!~ NIGOU! / SANGOU! ~CHANGE~ YONGOU! / SUPER SUPER ~CHANGE~ ZYUKENGER!***

**Alpha Sentai Zyukenger is Next! After Kamen Rider OOO : Next Generation is Alpha Sentai Zyukenger! Zore no kaka naisa Iboedo OOO gan! (Please don't forget Kamen Rider OOO!)**

* * *

**[Hikari Yugami Sono Tabi Ni] TJ places the DecaDriver on his waist as the Nightmare Sapion charges towards him.**

**[Atarashii Sora...] TJ pulls the Decade Rider Card out from the buckle and throws it at the Nightmare Sapion to get him back.**

**[Boku O' Mezasame Sasu You' Ni] TJ blasts at the Nightmare Sapion from behind, getting his attention.**

**[Temaneki O' Suru!] TJ places the Decade Rider Card into the buckle, letting the tune of the DecaDriver begin, *KamenRide~***

**[Yosuo Gai No Genzaichi] TJ shoves a Fangire out of the way before shoving the sides of the buckle.**

**[Chizu Wa Iranai..] TJ punches an Imagin in the face and shoves the sides of the buckle close in.**

**[Toriaezu Migi Tsugi,] TJ grabs a sword and slashes at a Worm with it, shoving the sides of the buckle after dropping the sword.**

**[Hidari Michi Wa Sagasu Sa!] TJ charges forward as energy sparks surround his body in each of the different scenes.**

**[Soro Zoro Ni Sekai!] TJ jumps into the air and lands in the Decade Armor.**

**(How Many Cards In The World?!) Decade kicks back the opponent in each scene.**

**[Boku Ni Motomete Kuru!] Decade fights against DiEnd in the final alternate scene.**

**(No Hesitation In My Mind!) The scene flashes to show an alternate version of where instead of Decade and DiEnd, it was TJ and Shiro fighting in the rain.**

**[Toorigizu Ni Tatakau Koto!] The Scenes combine to show Complete Decade and Complete DiEnd aiming their blasters at Nightmare Sapion (Super Form).**

**[RIDE THE WIND!]**

**[Kakenukero!] Decade and DiEnd fire at the large beast in front of them.**

**(GET PASS THE WORLD!) TJ walking through the rain in a forest, but trips and falls into the mud.**

**[Kono Kurinokuru!] TJ strugles to get up, but his pain fades when a bright light casts upon the forest.**

**[Te Ni Irete Yuku Tsuyosa No Card!] TJ gets up and sees his Father in front of him.**

**[Your Eyes Will!] TJ widened his eyes surprisedly.**

**[Tabi No Naka!] TJ hugs his father, but saddens when the image disappears.**

**(I Got The Cause!) TJ looks at a card that suddenly appeared in his hand, smiling to see it was an image of the previous Decade.**

**[Kitto Mii Eru!] TJ fired energy all over the place from the Ride Booker.**

**[Mezasu Beki Gooru No Basho Ga] Decade Complete Form and Faiz Blaster fire a large beam towards the Nightmare Sapion.**

**[JUST KEEP ON WALKING!]**

"Ready...Bye Bye!" TJ, Shizuka, and Shiro shouted.


End file.
